Tux (The Eternal Prince)
The Eternal Prince is the son of The Eternal King, ruler of the kingdom of Shinx on the planet of Ettera. His father is a historical genius, for his creation of the mythical Platinum Aura. The famed power that intensifies peoples strenghts. The prince was scarred from the memory of watching his mother die, after being exposed to too much of the Golden Aura and its power. One night, years after his mother's death, an assasin snuck into the Shinx palace, stormed into the kings room, and slit the throat of The Eternal King. After his murder he stormed into the room of the Prince, he brought out his sword and attempted to kill him, before he could, the Prince woke up, and startled the assasin. The prince was so frightened that it sparked up the Golden Aura inside of him. The aura scared of the assasin and he quickly freed the premisis. With both his father and mother gone, the prince grew up as a lonely orphaned child. Investigations began immediately and the information they had found stayed classified until the prince was eligible. When the prince grew to be 16, he became eligible. He was told that all they had learned was that the assasin had most likely left the planet for a faraway planet called Earth. With hopes of finding the killer, he secretly boarded a spaceship and planted a course for Earth, leaving Ettera without any of the original royal family. The trip took an additional 16 years before he crash landed on the planet at age 32. He escaped the spaceship and journeyed through the strange new world. Through many journeys on the planet, he encountered the huge storm creautre, Ventis attacking a small town. Confused, he investigated the scene, seeing if he could use his Gold Aura powers to save the small town. At one point, he got too close to the main Tornado and was sucked right into the middle of it. After being spun around crazily, he was flung out of the Tornado and where he slammed into a rock falling unconscious. When he awoke again he was in a dim room, stapped to a chair wearing a tuxedo and right in front of the stone creature Arctos. He was asked who he was but he couldnt remember. Arctos, who had been this situation many a time, nicknamed him Tux. After Arctos understood that Tux couldnt recall any of the incident with Ventis, he was set free back into the world. Tux couldnt remember a single thing about himself. His real name, where he came from, or anything, although he soon realized his powers and its capabilities. Once he came across Titus, who knew about his true identity. From what Tux could understand, he is an alien prince and something about the Tornado. Titus told him that he musn't learn of his past because if he does, his world will end and then he left him with that. Tux knew he had to learn of his past at whatever the cost. Now he does whatever he can to learn about who he is and has captured and attempted to torture the information out of Titus many a time. Being the son of its creator, Tux is fueled by an endless supply of Infinity or the Platinum Aura that increases his strength to insane amounts. He is faster, sharper, and can fire the raw aura from his palms or eyes, which are capable of burning any substance and kill if the victim is exposed to too much.